Merah Muda yang Hilang
by prof. creau
Summary: Kuroko menggebrak meja dan berteriak, "ANAKKU! ANAKKU HILANG!" Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka akan kehilangan anaknya. Anak kesayangannya, anugrah hidupnya itu hilang... seperti ditelan bumi.
1. Chapter 1

Main character: **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Genre: _**Family**_/**Mystery**

Rated: Bimbingan Orang Tua (?)

Warning: OOC, typos, bad EYD and _don't like, don't read_~ ;)

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Merah Muda yang **_**Hilang**_ by creau

Hope you like it! ;)

.

**#0 ****–**** Prolog**

Hari ini liburan musim panas. Keluarga Kuroko memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah desa yang tenang dan sejuk. Letaknya memang agak pelosok dan amat jauh dari pusat kota tapi, desa ini adalah desa yang cocok untuk perkembangan anak perempuannya yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun, Kuroko Satsuki namanya. Ayahnya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang guru TK. Di desa itu, ia akan mengajar di TK Seirin.

"Ayah, ayah! Apakah aku akan dapat seorang teman di sana?"

"Kau tidak akan mendapat seorang teman, Satsuki."

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya yang cantik menjadi imut. Kuroko dewasa itu tertawa melihat anak semata wayangnya ini. Di tengah kesibukannya menyetir mobil, ia masih sempat mengusap-usap kepala Satsuki dan tertawa kecil. Ia pun mengatakan, "Kau tidak hanya mendapat seorang teman tapi, mendapat banyak teman, sayang."

Hal yang dilakukan ayahnya membuatnya tertawa. Ayahnya itu kadang suka menjahilinya.

Setelah beberapa jam Kuroko menyetir mobil, akhirnya ia sampai di desa yang ditujunya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Barang-barangnya belum sampai semua. Besok mobil pengangkut barang akan datang membawa barang-barangnya yang lain. Kuroko membantu Satsuki untuk keluar dari mobil dengan cara menggendongnya.

Dari ufuk barat, matahari mulai terbenam. Warna oranye terlukis di langit, dilukis oleh Sang Pencipta. Mereka berdua diam sebentar dan mengamati indahnya matahari terbenam.

"Ayah, mengapa langit itu berwarna oranye? Kan tadinya biru muda, seperti rambut ayah."

"Hmm… mungki peri-peri yang ada di langit hanya mempunyai bubuk oranye."

"Aku punya krayon merah muda, apa itu bisa menggantikan bubuk oranye yang dimiliki peri-peri itu?"

"Bukankah Satsuki punya warna lain selain merah muda? Kenapa harus merah muda?"

"Supaya ayah bisa selalu mengingatku jika melihat langit! Rambutku kan warnanya merah muda~"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Satsuki. '_Masih kecil saja sudah pintar gombal, bagaimana dewasa?_' Pikir Kuroko. Tiba-tiba ada suara diantara semak-semak yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka. Satsuki juga sepertinya mendengarnya karena ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ayah, lihat ke semak-semak itu!" Satsuki menunjuk dan Kuroko menengokan kepalanya. Seorang anak kecil—kira-kira tingginya sepantar dengan Satsuki—berdiri dan memegang bola kasti. Surai kuningnya diterpa cahaya sore sang mentari. Ia menggigigit bibirnya yang kemerahan itu.

"He-hey!"

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu kabur, meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu sendiri. Satsuki berceloteh, "Anak yang aneh, disapa saja langsung kabur. Memang aku _setan_ apa?"

"Tidak boleh begitu, Satsuki. Mungkin, sebenarnya ia takut pada orang asing."

Mereka pun memasuki rumah. Di dekat rumah itu masih terdapat banyak pohon, sangat berkebalikan dengan kota yang pernah mereka tinggali. Udara di sini masih sejuk dan alami. Rumah mereka terletak di sudut desa jadi, di sekitar rumah mereka hanya ada beberapa tetangga. Jaraknya pun berjauhan.

Rumah yang mereka tinggali agak berdebu dan kotor. Mungkin karena pemilik sebelumnya memang sudah lama tidak tinggal di sini sehingga beberapa sudut ruangannya telah dijamah oleh laba-laba. Kuroko memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar yang akan ditampatinya bersama dengan Satsuki terlebih dahulu kemudian ruang makan.

Satsuki merengek untuk makan malam dengan kue stroberi yang mereka beli saat menuju ke desa ini. Namun sayang, kue itu Kuroko simpan di lemari pendingin dengan alasan, "Tidak boleh makan makanan manis pada jam malam, sayang. Nanti gigimu rusak."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memakan stroberinyaaa~"

"Tidak boleh, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kue itu disimpan untuk piknik besok?"

"Benarkah? Kita akan pergi piknik? Yey!"

.

.

Pagi harinya, Kuroko pergi ke alun-alun desa. Ia ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Suasana di sini sungguh ramai. Kuroko jadi bingung dimana letak swalayannya. Dari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar di lokasi yang sama.

Orang berkulit tan menghampirinya dan berkata, "Hey, Tuan! Sepertinya Anda tersesat," orang itu memakai seragam polisi. Pada name tag-nya tercantum nama 'Aomine Daiki'. "apa Anda orang baru?" tanya sang polisi.

Kuroko mengangguk. "_Hai_. Saya baru pindah kemarin. Bisakah Anda menunjukan swalayannya?"

"Wah, swalayan?! Justru letaknya jauh dari sini. Mari kuantar!" polisi berkulit tan itu menghampiri mobil polisinya. Ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk pergi bersamanya. Kuroko memang tidak membawa mobil karena ia ingin lebih mengenali tempat ini dengan menaiki transportasi yang ada.

"_Arigatou_."

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berbincang. Baru-baru ini Kuroko tahu nama polisi itu Aomine Daiki. Saat di sekolah dulu, ia merupakan ace dari tim basket sekolahnya. Kuroko juga menyukai basket. Tak ayal hal yang mereka perbincangkan adalah olahraga itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Aku akan menunggu di sini hingga kau selesai berbelanja."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Aomine-kun. Saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"Memang kau tahu daerah sini?"

"E-eh… itu…"

"Sudahlah, cepatlah belanja!"

Kuroko keluar dari mobil dan segera membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Saat ia berjalan mendekati kasir, tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Kuroko segera meminta maaf. Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya Kuroko mengenal orang itu. Loading sebentar…

"Hey, masa' kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku kan tetanggamu. Aku bahkan memberimu pai apel sebagai ucapan selamat datang saat pagi tadi."

Oh, sekarang Kuroko ingat! Pagi tadi seorang pria berambut kecoklatan datang ke rumahnya dan memberinya pai apel. Tubuhnya mengingatkan Kuroko pada tiang listrik.

"Sumimasen, Kiyoshi-san. Ingatanku memang lemah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanan yang kau beli banyak sekali, Kuroko-san!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia menjawab, "Hari ini kami berencana untuk piknik, Kiyoshi-san. Ah, aku akan membayar ini dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko meleggang pergi ke kasir, meninggalkan Kiyoshi sendiri dengan belanjaannya.

'…_Kami?_' tanya Kiyoshi dalam hati.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kuroko mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan ia bawa untuk pikniknya dengan Satsuki. Saat berjalan-jalan pagi tadi, ia melihat sebuah tempat yang indah. Lokasinya dekat dengan sungai dan di sana ia melihat sebuah rumah penduduk. Rumah itu memiliki arsitektur tradisional Jepang. Kata Kiyoshi, rumah itu milik seorang pemain shogi yang hebat tapi sayang, Kuroko tidak melihat batang hidung dari sang empunya rumah.

"Ayah! Ayah! Boleh aku membawa Mr. bean?" tanya Satsuki sambil mengangkat sebuah boneka manusia berukuran mini yang mirip seorang artis dari luar negeri. Kuroko tersenyum dan megangguk untuk menyetujuinya. Satsuki tertawa riang sambil melompat-lompat.

Tiba-tiba Satsuki berhenti melompat. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ayah tidak lupa untuk memasukan selai stroberi dan kue stroberinya, kan?"

Hal itu pun membuat sang ayah sontak tertawa. Ia menghampiri putri kecilnya dan memeluknya. "Tentu saja ingat, sayang."

Kuroko melirik jam dinding. Oh, rupanya sudah pukul setengah tiga. "Ayo, kita berangkat, Satsuki!" Kuroko pun menggandeng Satsuki keluar.

.

.

"Ayah, apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum."

"Sudah?"

"Belum."

"Sudah?"

"Belum."

"Suuudah?"

"Beeelum."

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia bosan. Padahal mereka baru berjalan sebentar. "Tapi… kok sepi ya? Memang tetangga yang lain kemana?"

"Mungkin mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, sayang. Ah, lihat! Itu sungainya!" Kuroko menunjuk pada sebuah sungai. Satsuki segera berlari menuju sungai itu dan membuat Kuroko berteriak untuk berhati-hati.

Satsuki melepas sepatunya dan memasukan kaki mungilnya ke dalam air. Kuroko menggelar tikar dan mengeluarkan kue stroberi yang Satsuki pinta sejak semalam serta roti dan selai stroberi untuk dirinya. Kuroko membuka tutup botol selai stroberi itu. Ia mengambil pisau untuk mengoleskan selai itu di atas rotinya. Kemudian, Satsuki menghampiri ayahnya. Ia merebut pisau yang digunakan ayahnya untuk mengoles roti. Ia ingin ia sendiri yang mengoles roti itu untuk ayahnya.

"Ayah, mengapa stroberi itu berwarna merah?"

"Mengapa, ya? Hmm…"

"Padahal stroberi itu enak tapi, sangat disayangkan…" ada jeda sebentar pada kata-kata Satsuki. Kuroko dewasa dibuat penasaran olehnya. Anak kecil itu masih polos dan selalu berkata apa adanya. Mereka juga memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi. Hal inilah yang membuat Kuroko menyukai anak-anak dan memilih profesi sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak.

"Apanya yang patut disayangkan, Satsuki?"

"warnanya seperti darah." Satsuki selesai mengolesi roti itu dan memberikannya pada ayahnya. Ia mengambil kue stroberinya dan menggigitnya. "Darah itu kan menjijikan, _menakutkan_. Menurut ayah bagaimana?"

"Menurut ayah, kita tidak boleh makan sambil berbicara."

"Baiklah~"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko bangun seperti biasa. Kamarnya disambut oleh cahaya mentari yang menyelinap memasuki tirai. Ia bangun dari kasurnya dan membuka tirai. Matanya menyipit untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterima oleh matanya. "Satsuki, ini sudah pagi. Ayo, bangun!"

Hening. Tak ada yang menggubrisnya sama sekali. Satsuki itu memang susah dibangunkan. Kuroko mendekati tempat tidur dan menggoyang-goyangkan gundukan selimut yang ada di ranjangnya. Namun ada yang aneh. Gundukan itu teramat empuk… seperti bantal. Kuroko segera menyingkap selimut itu dan benar dugaannya! Yang berada di balik selimut itu hanya bantal.

"Satsuki! Dimana kamu?" Kuroko mencari-cari anak perempuannya. Ia mencari ke kolong tempat tidur. Tidak ada. Kemudian ia mencari ke kamar mandi. Tetap saja tidak ada. Kuroko yang panik segera turun ke lantai dasar dan mencarinya ke segala ruangan. Mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, halaman belakang dan hasil yang ia dapat tetaplah sama, tidak ada.

Oh, tunggu! Ia belum melihat ke lemari yang ada di ruang tamu! Kuroko segera mengeceknya. Dipegangnya kenop lemari itu. Kemudian… tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

'_Ah, benar! Lemari di kamar!_' kata Kuroko dalam hati.

Kuroko kembali ke lantai dua dan menghampiri kamarnya. Ia segera membuka lemarinya.

Dan…

.

.

.

"BAA!"

"Satsuki! Kau membuat ayah khawatir!"

"Hahaha…"

Kuroko mencubit pipi anaknya yang seperti mochi itu sementara, Satsuki hanya tertawa-tawa karena ia berhasil mengerjai ayahnya. "Satsuki, jangan diulangi lagi, sayang! Kau membuat ayah mencari ke semua ruangan."

"Itu kan salah ayah sendiri, karena tidak mencariku di lemari ini—aww sudah, Ayah! Maaaf~"

Kuroko berhenti mencubit pipi putrinya. Ia menggendong Satsuki. "Tadi kan ayah panik, Satsuki."

"Maaf~ aku ingin sarapan dengan pencake!"

"Baiklah. Mau dikasih maple syrup atau coklat?"

"Stroberi!"

"Tidak ada di pilihan."

"Hihihi terserah ayah saja deh~"

.

.

Siangnya mereka kembali piknik, di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang sama. Satsuki memeluk Mr. Bean sambil mengunyah kuenya. Ia bertanya pada ayahnya, "Ayah, desa ini sepi. Sejak kita keluar rumah hingga sampai di sini, aku tak melihat tetangga yang lain. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Paman Kiyoshi yang ayah ceritakan itu."

Kuroko menoleh pada Satsuki. Ia memangku Satsuki dan membelai lembut rambut merah mudanya. "Karena di sini hanya sedikit orang yang tinggal, lagipula yang tinggal hanyalah orang lanjut usia, sayang. Tentunya mereka lebih memilih beristirahat di rumah pada jam seperti ini. Kalau mau, ayah akan mengajakmu ke alun-alun. Di sana ramai—"

"—Nanti kita akan naik mobil polisi! Yey!"

"Aomine-kun tidak akan memperbolehkan anak nakal menaiki mobilnya."

"Tapi ayah bilang Paman Aomine itu baik jadi, aku akan tetap diperbolehkan menaiki mobilnya—lagipula aku bukan anak yang nakal!"

Satsuki menjilati jari-jarinya yang dilumuri krim strawberi. Begitu lembut di kulit dan tentunya terasa manis di lidah. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Kadang aku suka jijik deh, Yah."

Kuroko menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Satsuki. Ia pun bertanya, "Jijik kenapa?"

"Kalau aku menjilati krim ini… seperti menjilati darah." krim yang melumuri jarinya sudah habis, disapu oleh lidah Satsuki tanpa ada sisa sedikit pun. "Untung rasanya manis. Apa ayah tahu rasa darah itu bagaimana?"

"Hmm… asin, mungkin."

"Seperti garam?"

"Bukan," Kuroko membenarkan posisi pangkuannya terhadap Satsuki. Ia melanjutkan, "rasanya tidak seperti asinnya garam. Tidak manis atau pun pahit. Rasanya _menyedihkan_."

Satsuki menelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Menyedihkan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tentu kita akan merasa bersedih jika melihat seseorang terluka atau berdarah."

"Kalau _diri sendiri_ yang terluka bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin menangis..."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kuroko bangun dan membuka tirai. Ia kembali melihat gundukan selimut. Ia berkata, "Satsuki, bangun, sayang." tapi Satsuki tidak menggubrisnya. Ia langsung menyingkap selimut itu dan Satsuki tidak ada di sana…

"Satsuki, jangan menjahili ayah lagi. Ayah tahu kau sembunyi dimana, sayang." Kuroko berjalan ke lemari. Dibukanya lemari itu.

.

.

.

"SATSUKI, KAMU DIMANA, SAYANG?!" Kuroko panik karena ia tidak menemukan Satsuki di dalam lemari. Ia mencari ke kolong tempat tidur. Tidak ada. Kemudian kamar mandi. Tidak ada juga. Di lantai dua itu ia mencari namun, Satsuki tidak ditemukan.

Kuroko turun ke lantai dasar. Ia mencari ke segala ruangan, setiap lemari juga ia buka. Tapi tetap saja, Satsuki tidak ada dimanapun. "Satsuki, keluarlah, sayang. Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi! SATSUKI!" teriakan Kuroko tidak membuahkan hasil. Percuma, buang-buang tenaga.

Ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari rumah. Pintu garasi ia buka, ia segera memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya dengan cepat. Ya… ia sedang menuju kantor polisi. Ia ingat saat itu Aomine menunjukan tempat dimana ia bekerja. Untung di desa ini jarang yang mengemudikan mobilnya apalagi ini masih terlalu pagi, tidak ada kata macet di desa ini.

Ia segera menghentikan mobilnya di depan kantor polisi itu. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian dan sandal tidur. Jaket tidak disleting, membuat udara dingin merasuki pakaian tidurnya yang tipis itu—dan ia tidak peduli pada hal seperti itu.

Kuroko berlari memasuki kantor. Ia membuka—mendorong pintu dengan kasar, menimbulkan beberapa polisi yang sedang berada di sana menolehkan kepala mereka pada pria bersurai biru terang itu. Kuroko menghampiri polisi yang duduk di belakang meja itu. Polisi bersurai coklat itu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Maaf, ada per—"

Kuroko menggebrak meja dan berteriak, "ANAKKU! ANAKKU HILANG!"

Seorang polisi bersurai putih datang dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Ia bertanya, "Oi, Sakurai! Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?"

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya pada polisi yang memegang gelas itu. Ia berlari ke arahnya dan mencengkram kerah polisi itu. "ANAKKU! ANAKKU HILANG!"

"Maafkan aku, Wakamatsu-san! Aku juga tidak tahu. Maaf, tiba-tiba saja ia datang mengatakan bahwa anaknya hilang. Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Tenanglah, Tuan." Wakamatsu, polisi yang memegang gelas kopi itu menaruh gelasnya. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Kuroko dan berkata, "Sebaiknya Anda duduk dulu dan mengatakan apa yang terja—"

"—ANAKKU HILANG! NAMANYA KUROKO SATSUKI, RAMBUTNYA MERAH MUDA, TINGGINYA HANYA SEPINGGANGKU!"

"Oi, Wakamatsu! Kenapa—oh, hai, Kuroko!" Aomine datang dan menghampiri Kuroko. Aomine heran dengan wajah Kuroko yang agak memerah, seperti menahan amarah mungkin? Ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau nampak kes—"

"—ANAKKU HILANG, AOMINE-KUN!"

"Aomine, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Wakamatsu.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia orang baru di sini—tunggu! Anakmu hilang?"

"A-aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana! Tapi aku tak menemukannya!" cairan hangat meluncur di pipi Kuroko. Ia menangis. Satsukinya yang malang hilang, anak semata wayangnya hilang.

"Baiklah, apa kau punya fotonya supaya mempermudah pencarian?"

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya, membuat helaian biru muda itu menutupi penglihatannya. "Tidak ada…" hening sejenak kemudian, ia melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar, "Ba-barang-barang Satsuki be-belum... datang."

"Baiklah, sebutkan saja nama dan ciri-ciri fisiknya." Kata Imayoshi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia adalah ketua di kantor itu. Dengar-dengar, ia bisa membaca pikiran dari ekspresi wajah. Itu juga kata polwan-polwan penggosip yang sering membicarakan keatletisan tubuh Aomine.

Kuroko menatap Imayoshi sejenak. "Namanya Kuroko Satsuki, umurnya tujuh tahun. Ia memiliki rambut merah muda yang panjang, kulitnya putih dan tingginya hanya sepinggangku. Apa itu cukup?"

Imayoshi menatap Kuroko. Dari balik kacamatanya, ia menerawang mata safir Kuroko. Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. Imayoshi berpikir sejenak... dan berkata, "Baiklah… mari kita cari anak perempuan itu."

.

.

**Ignite continue!**

.

.

Fic kedua multichap di fandom ini~ semoga kalian suka dan menikmatinya~ di sini Touou ane jadiin polisi kabeh. Oh ya, terima kasih juga bagi yang telah membaca dan mereview fic-fic saya yang lainnya! I love yuuh~ :*** #emotnyaa

** TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA! ;)**

_Q & A_

_Q: kok Aomine kagak manggil Kuroko 'Tetsu'?_

_A: mereka baru bertemu satu sama lain jadi, manggilnya pakai nama keluarga. Mereka juga sudah menjadi dewasa jadi, keduanya menghargai kata 'formalitas' lagipula, Aomine itu polisi, perilakunya juga harus sopan pada orang-orang tidak bersalah (?) #terdengaraneh_

_Q: kok Satsuki manggilnya 'ayah'? kenapa bukan 'tou-san'? kan mereka orang Jepang, tinggal di Jepang pula…_

_A: oh itu, soalnya selain karena ini fic bahasa Indonesia, panggilan 'ayah' lebih berkesan gitu. Err, mungkin ini terdengar seperti pendapat pribadi... #orz jadi, kalau pakai kata 'ayah' biar lebih kerasa gitu. _

Oke, kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, silahkan bertanya lewat kotak ripiu. **Saran dan kritik sudah pasti diterima! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Main character: Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: _**Family**_/**Mystery**

Rated: Bimbingan Orang Tua (?)

Warning: OOC, abal, alay, nista, typo, don't like don't read~

.

* * *

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Merah Muda yang **_**Hilang**_ by creau

Hope you like it! ;)

.

* * *

.

**#1 – Temukan Anak Itu!**

Tik tok tik tok tik tok.

Jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka sebelas sementara jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka lima. Lima menit lagi menuju jam lima petang. Pria bersurai biru terang itu duduk dengan memeluk lututnya di kantor polisi. Ia tidak sendirian di sana. Polisi Sakurai menemaninya, sementara polisi-polisi yang lain mencari keberadaan anak perempuan itu.

Berkali-kali Sakurai menyuruh Kuroko untuk makan dan berkali-kali juga Kuroko menolak. Sakurai menghela napas melihat kondisi Kuroko, ia membawa dua gelas teh hangat yang baru ia buat. Ia berjongkok di samping kuroko dan berkata, "Kuroko-san, minumlah. Anda belum makan sejak tadi pagi, setidaknya minum teh ini."

"Sakurai-san, aku…"

"Aku khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatanmu, Kuroko-san." Raut wajah Sakurai sedih melihat pria di sampingnya ini. Memang ia belum mempunyai anak apalagi kehilanga anak jadi, ia tak tahu apa yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini.

Mau tak mau Kuroko menerima minuman itu. Sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu kabar namun yang ia dapat hanya nol. Batang hidung Satsuki tidak ditemukan sama sekali. Polisi Aomine mengatakan rumahnya akan digeladah tadi pagi dan Kuroko berharap Satsuki bisa ditemukan di sana. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Satsuki tidak ada di sana. Kuroko menyuruhnya untuk membongkar setiap sudut rumah dan mencari di setiap lemari maupun tempat-tempat yang mungkin tersembunyi tapi, hasilnya tetap sama saja.

Imayoshi menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari di sekitar halaman. Di setiap semak dicarinya, di setiap pohon juga dicarinya dan keberadaan anak perempuan bersurai merah muda itu tidak juga ditemukan. Beberapa polisi ditugaskan untuk menanyai setiap warga sekitar. Untung warga di sini tidaklah banyak.

Susa dan Wakamatsu mengunjungi rumah yang ada satu persatu. Mereka menanyai tentang keberadaan si anak yang hilang.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu terbuka. Keluarlah seorang nenek dengan syal bergaris coklat hitam. Ia nampak lemah namun, terlihat ramah. Ia bahkan menawarkan kedua polisi gagah itu untuk minum teh dan makan kue bersamanya. Tadinya Wakamatsu ingin menerima tawaran itu. Yah, kan tadinya… sebelum perutnya dibogem Susa.

"Boleh kami mewawancarai Anda sebentar?" tanya Susa dengan senyuman yang ramah.

Nenek itu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan anak muda?"

Susa mengeluarkan bolpoin dan buku catatan kecilnya sementara Wakamatsu bagian yang bertanya. Ia bertanya, "Apakah nenek melihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah muda? Tingginya sekitar segini," Wakamatsu mensejajarkan tangannya sepahanya. "kulitnya juga putih. Apa nenek melihatnya?" ia berharap nenek ramah ini mengetahui sesuatu.

Nenek itu nampak berpikir kemudian menjawab, "Tidak, lagipula di daerah sini kan hanya ada orang lanjut usia. Memang cucu siapa yang hilang?" nenek itu malah bertanya balik.

"Bukan cucu tapi, anak dari Tuan Kuroko, orang baru di sini." Jawab Wakamatsu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sang nenek nampak terkejut. "Oh, orang baru itu! Nenek bahkan belum bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya aku memberinya kue limunku sebagai ucapan selamat datang." Ucapnya kecewa menatap kue-kue limun yang banyak di atas meja tamu.

Susa berkata, "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Nek. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu Anda, kami pamit dulu."

"Oh, tak usah sungkan-sungkan untuk datang kemari, Nak. Nenek punya banyak kue limun, jika kalian selesai bertugas jangan segan-segan untuk datang kemari."

"Nek, bisa tidak kami membawa—"

Sebelum Wakamatsu meminta kue-kue itu, perutnya kembali dibogem Susa. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Nek." Mereka mengunjungi rumah lainnya. Di setiap langkah mereka berharap supaya mendapatkan pentunjuk yang memungkinkan keberadan Satsuki ditemukan.

Warga di sekitar sini hanyalah orang lanjut usia, seperti kata sang nenek. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak melihat anak perempuan bersurai merah muda dengan nama keluarga Kuroko itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang melihat Satsuki. **Tidak ada**.

Tiga jam kemudian mereka berkumpul untuk berisitirahat sejenak di rumah Kuroko. Polisi-polisi yang bertugas di lapangan untuk mencari Satsuki tidak menemukan jejak anak perempuan itu. Padahal mereka sudah berusaha keras untuk mencarinya tapi sayang, Tuhan belum mengizinkan mereka untuk mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk sama sekali. Berarti, ini waktunya berdiskusi.

Susa membacakan laporannya, "Setiap warga sudah kami wawancarai dan hasilnya nol. Mereka tidak melihat anak perempuan besurai merah muda itu. Ada beberapa yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka memiliki tetangga baru malah."

Wakamatsu mendengus. Ia berkata, "Mereka saja tidak tahu kalau punya tetangga baru, _apalagi_ melihat anaknya."

Imayoshi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Oh, rupanya itu rokok! Imayoshi memang perokok tapi jangan salah…

"Kalian pasti masih ingat pelajaran SMP tentang 5W dan 1H, kan?" dihembuskannya asap rokok itu. Satu yang harus kalian ketahui tentang ketua dari sektor Touou ini… jika ia merokok berarti ia sedang memikirkan kasus itu—atau mungkin ia telah memecahkan kasus itu.

Semua bawahannya mengangguk. Siapa juga sih yang tidak kenal pelajaran bahasa itu, 5W dan 1H? Aomine jadi terkenang dengan tugas yang diberikan guru wanitanya yang galak itu. Berkali-kali ia salah saat mengumpulakan tugas. Berkali-kali juga telinganya dijewer akibat salah menyebutkan apa itu 5W dan 1H.

"Menurut informasi yang didapat, kita hanya mendapat unsur who, where dan when. Pertama: who. Siapa yang hilang? Kuroko Satsuki, tujuh tahun. Kedua: where. Dimana anak itu hilang? Kuroko-san mengatakan, anaknya hilang di rumah, di kamar lebih spesifiknya. Ketiga: when. Kapan anak itu hilang? Kuroko-san mengatakan, mereka tidur pukul sembilan jadi, kemungkinan Satsuki menghilang adalah setelah Kuroko-san tidur, malam hari. Nah… _ada yang tahu __**apa**__ yang sebenarnya terjadi?—_untuk memenuhi unsur what."

"Satsuki melarikan diri." Ucap Wakamatsu tiba-tiba. Cepat sekali ia menyimpulkan.

Imayoshi menyeringai kemudian berkata, "Boleh kami tahu apa alasannya? Atau kau sudah punya teori sendiri, Waka-chan?"

Uh, oh. Sifat Imayosi berubah drastis jika dalam keadaan menangani kasus. Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kali Wakamatsu dan bawahannya yang lain dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan'. Imayoshi itu jenius, saking jeniusnya, ia memanggil bawahannya dengan embel-embel '-chan'. Tidak, ini bukan sakratisme. Percayalah.

Alis Wakamatsu berkedut mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh ketuanya tapi, ia tetap tenang dalam menjawab, "Seperti yang ketua katakan: Kapan anak itu menghilang? Anak itu menghilang setelah Kuroko-san tertidur, mungkin saat malam ia menghilang. Aku pikir ia kabur dari rumah saat Kuroko-san tidur. Ketika Kuroko-san bangun, barulah ia sadar anaknya hilang."

"Ditolak." Ucap Imayoshi. Penolakan yang cepat. "Nee, Waka-chan. Apa kau tidak melihat wajah panik Kuroko-san?" ia menghembuskan asapnya di depan wajah Wakamatsu sementara Wakamatsu hanya mengibaskan tangannya, asapnya mengganggu. Imayoshi kembali melanjutkan, "Ia bahkan memukul meja di depan Sakurai-chan saking panik anaknya hilang. Itu berarti… **ia sangat menyayangi anaknya**. Untuk apa Satsuki melarikan diri ketika ia mempunyai seorang ayah yang penyayang? Jika Satsuki melarikan diri itu berarti ia memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan ayahnya."

Ditaruhnya puntung rokok itu pada asbak dan ia berucap, "Dengan kata lain, kalau kita mengisi unsur what dengan Satsuki melarikan diri, maka unsur why akan diisi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya-san bukan ayah yang baik dan selalu menyiksa anaknya." Kata-katanya membuat polisi-polisi yang lain berpikir kembali. Mereka kembali mengingat saat Kuroko datang dengan wajah panik, bahkan menggebrak meja. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kuroko itu suka menyiksa anaknya? Jika ia orang yang jahat, ia akan membiarkan Satsuki menghilang dan tidak akan datang ke kantor polisi dengan wajah panik seperti itu.

"Mungkin ia diculik hantu." Ungkapan Aomine membuat semuanya tegang. "Kalian tidak tahu, ya mengapa rumah ini dijual?" matanya melirik pada teman-teman satu profesinya dengan pandangan selidik. "Di rumah ini banyak penghuninya." Dan kali ini Wakamatsu menggeser badannnya untuk dekat dengan Susa. "Dulu, pemilik terdahulu sering diganggui oleh penghuni di sini. Kalian tahukan anaknya yang tangannya putus itu?"

Wakamatsu mulai gemetar ketakutan, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya—kecuali Imayoshi, kerjaannya hanya menghisap puntung rokok. Imayoshi memang pernah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Anak dari pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya juga mengenalnya, bahkan sering bertemu dengannya.

Kemudian, Aomine kembali berkata, membuat suasana lebih dramatisir, "Dengar-dengar, ketika anaknya masih memiliki dua tangan… dia sedang membersihkan bingkai lukisan yang ada di sana," Aomine menunjuk dengan berani dimana lukisan itu. Letaknya di samping Wakamatsu, membuat Wakamatsu menghindar dari tempat berdirinya yang semula. Lukisan itu memang lukisan tua, yang dilukis adalah sebuah apel yang sedang dikupas oleh seorang wanita.

"TIBA-TIBA TANGAN WANITA ITU KELUAR DARI LUKISAN DAN MEMOTONG TANGAN ANAK MALANG ITU!"

**JLEGAR!**

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba, juga padamnya lampu yang tiba-tiba. Wakamatsu dan Aomine yang murninya memang penakut langsung memeluk Susa. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya menghela napas karena dipeluk dengan erat. Imayoshi segera membuka jendela dan melihat kondisi cuaca. Ternyata, selama mereka berdiskusi, hujan sudah sedari tadi turun. Salah satu bawahannya berinisiatif untuk menyalakan saklar. Mereka bersyukur karena tegangannya hanya turun. Rumah kembali terang dan diskusi kembali dilanjutkan.

"Ditolak." Kata Imayoshi kemudian membalikan badan secara tiba-tiba. Waktunya pas sekali, saat itu juga, petir bersuara. Membuat keadaan kembali menakutkan. Aomine dan Wakamatsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Susa yang risih segera menjitaki kepala mereka berdua.

Wakamatsu bertanya setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, "Lho, kenapa? Yang dikatakan Aomine ada benarnya juga, kan?"

Imayoshi menghela napas. Ia kenal dengan pemilik rumah sebelumnya. Ayah dari anak pemilik rumah itu sahabat baiknya. Ia sering membawa anaknya dan bertemu Imayoshi. Imayoshi juga sering mendengar perihal tangan si anak itu putus dari anak itu sendiri. Ceritanya sama dengan apa yang dilontarkan Aomine. Hanya saja… anak itu kan orang tidak waras. _'Aomine, Wakamatsu… umur kalian berapa tahun?'_ kata Imayoshi dalam hati. Ia tak percaya para bawahannya juga mempercayai hal seperti itu.

"Karena sangat tidak rasional. Anak yang tangannya putus itu orang tidak waras, jangan dengarkan ceritanya." Imayoshi menatap Susa, berharap bawahannya yang paling waras itu mengungkapkan teorinya.

Susa yang mengerti pandangan ketuanya terhadapnya berbicara, "Menurutku, anak itu diculik,"

"Lho, tapi kan penculiknya tidak meminta tebusan."

"aku belum selesai berbicara, Wakamatsu." Susa menghadiahkan Wakamatsu death glare. "Memang benar apa yang Wakamatsu ucapkan, penculiknya tidak meminta tebusan… itu berarti ia tidak menginginkan uang."

"Lantas, apa yang diingin—"

"—Dendam." Potong Imayoshi sambil menyeringai. Seperti yang ia harapkan dari Susa, ungkapannya sama seperti miliknya. Ia mengambil rokok lagi dari sakunya, membiarkan Susa yang menjelaskan.

"Seperti yang informasi kita dapatkan. Seorang anak kecil hilang di malam hari. Melarikan diri sangat tidak mungkin, seperti yang dijelaskan oleh ketua. Diculik tentu kemungkinan yang tersisa. Penculiknya tidak meminta tebusan, atau apapun. Berarti ia tidak menginginkan uang. Memang apa lagi yang berharga selain uang? Tentunya kepentingan pribadi yang tak lain adalah dendam."

"Berarti, kalau kita mengisi unsur what, maka isinya Satsuki diculik sementar unsur why akan terisi dengan penculik yang ingin dendamnya terpenuhi." Kali ini pikiran Aomine sudah waras kembali. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Nah, kalau yang ini lebih rasional, lebih tepat pada kenyataan. Sekarang mereka tinggal menanyai Tuan Kuroko siapa yang membencinya.

Imayoshi menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Sebaiknya kita melakukan sedikit sesi wawancara lagi kepada Kuroko-san—"

**JLEGAR!**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan siluet yang mencurigakan. Terlihat mengerikan di mata mereka semua. Tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

"Hai, semua~!"

"YA AMPUN, KIYOSHI! KAU MENGAGETKANKU! DASAR BODOH!" teriak Wakamatsu. Aomine juga memakinya. Mungkin mereka berdua ketakutan begini karena ceritanya Aomine. Padahal Aomine yang bercerita tapi, kenapa ia juga ketakutan? Memang dasar aho dia itu…

Kiyoshi menyalakan senter dan menyorotnya ke kepala, "Kalian sedang membicarakan lukisan itu ya?"

"GYAAA!"

Kiyoshi hanya tertawa mendengar mereka berteriak ketakutan. Memang menyenangkan menggoda teman-temannya. "Maaf, maaf, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." katanya seraya menaruh bungkusan di atas meja. Penciuman Aomine mulai beraksi. Dia menebak yang berada di dalam bungkusan itu adalah makanan. Benar saja saat dibuka, isinya makanan semua. Penciuman Aomine memang hebat, bisa menggantikan anjing pencari.

Tetangga Kiyoshi mengatakan ada beberapa polisi sedang berada di rumah Kuroko, sang tetangga baru. Sang tetangga dengan baik hatinya memasak untuk para polisi kita yang gagah itu, dengan suka rela, Kiyoshi membantu tetangganya.

Imayoshi berterima kasih kepadanya karena indra pendengarannya kerap kali mendapati suara perut para bawahannya.

"Memang kalian sedang ada kasus apa dengan Kuroko-san?" tanya Kiyoshi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat wawancara dengan Susa dan Wakamatsu, dia memang tidak ada di rumahnya. Dia sedang bekerja, di sebuah toko bunga yang letaknya di alun-alun.

"Duh, kemana saja kau ini? Anak Kuroko-san hilang tahu!" Komentar Wakamatsu membuatnya terdiam. Imayoshi yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Kiyoshi, menanyakan keadaannya. Namun, Kiyoshi malah bertanya balik,

.

.

.

"Memang Kuroko-san _punya_ anak?"

* * *

.

**Ignite bersambung! :3**

**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA! ;)**

.

* * *

HALOOO~! Saya lagi ada di Cirebon~ =w=/ haha di sini ada orang Cirebon gak? tapi selama di sini saya gak jalan-jalan sih. #okegakpenting #jangancurcolre

Gimana kepter ini? Makin jelek, ya? Maap ya. Itu bagian pencariannya abal banget-_- ya mau bagaimana lagi... saya masih cemen sih, cih. Itu tuntutan naskah lagipula. #alasan #dzigh Di sini bagian Kurokonya dikit, ya? Kepter depan dia ambil peran banyak kok, haha. _Makasih yang udah baca, review dan lain-lain~_

**Unknowers: Iye, Sacchan ilang. Kamu umpetin yak? Ah, Kuroko nikah ama siapa itu bakal ada di kepter depan. Akashi gak cuma disebut kok, dia juga bakal ambil peran penting, hehe. Gak mungkin kan aku ngebiarin soon-to-be-husband-ku jadi piguran~ btw, makasih udah ripiu! nih ceritanya apdet, hahaha~**

_Eniwei, kritik dan saran diterima~ :3_


End file.
